


The Cadillac

by riversonng



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversonng/pseuds/riversonng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: CHOCOLATE AND FLAMINGOES IN A TARDIS BLUE CADILLAC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cadillac

"Sweetie, what have you done?" River asked slowly, looking skeptically at the vehicle.

"Oh nothing, dear! Just fiddled with the chameleon circuit, that’s all! Isn’t she beautiful?" The Doctor beamed proudly, his eyes sparkling and his limbs dancing with excitement as he leaned against the bright blue - TARDIS blue - Cadillac.  _Of course,_ she thought fondly.

"But the chocolate and flamingos..?" She probed cautiously as she delicately shoved aside a few chocolates to pick up one of the vivid pink, plastic flamingos that also littered the interior of the automobile.

"Not sure!" He replied, standing up straight and stretching out his arms. “But we’ll see, I suppose! Strax gave them to me yesterday saying that he knicked them from a young boy." He shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. “I thought we could have some fun with them." 

River arched an eyebrow suggestively in response, a smug smile tugging at her lips as she sauntered over to him. "No, no, River not like  _that!_ ”

"Whatever you say, dear," she purred into his ear before pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. River turned on her heel and walked to the driver’s side of the car, shoving the flamingos and Dove chocolates out of the front seat before jumping in. 


End file.
